


A Song of Remembrance

by LilacsandFreedom



Series: Emet/WoL Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, F/M, Guilt, Lost Love, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, lots of fanon in this one, this is surprisingly difficult to tag, we're gonna roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsandFreedom/pseuds/LilacsandFreedom
Summary: Solus dreams of Hades' guilt and Emet-Selch's betrayal.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Series: Emet/WoL Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921468
Kudos: 6





	A Song of Remembrance

On a distant shore, he waited. For what? It was hard to say. He couldn’t quite recall why he was there, but it seemed important. But, if it were important, why couldn’t he remember it? He remembered everything. It nagged at him in a distant sort of way. Something within him knew that it was better to simply wait and let the answer come to him. And it was a beautiful night, wasn’t it? With the stars so bright, the moon so full? And the waves so quiet, ebbing and flowing gently, lapping at his ankles as he stood waiting on the shore...

There was a voice on the wind now, calling to him from the waters. His heart leapt. How long had it been since someone had called him by his name? Who now remained to know it? And he knew that voice. Of course he knew that voice, how could he ever forget it? It called to him from the waters, and he saw her in the moonlight, waving to him, singing a familiar song. But, she was long gone, wasn’t she? Long, long, gone, yet here she was, hardly a swim away.

Entranced, he walked into the water. The waves seemed to still, to make a path for him. Her voice wrapped itself around him, _Hades? Where have you been all this time?_ Oh, but I could ask the same question of you, my friend, he thought, the water slowly rising. She sang a song of remembrance, how did it go? Though we are parted and though we are lost, I’ll always return to you-- was that a promise, my dear? _It’s been so long since I’ve seen you_. It’s been eons. He barely noticed the water gathering at his chest. I’ve missed you so much, Sybil, more than words can express. And how I’ve regretted every day we were parted.

She smiled and embraced him, her hair glimmering in the moonlight, spreading out in the water like galaxies in the night. He kissed her deeply, not caring that the water was at his neck. _Do you remember, Hades? How we used to walk together and talk together? Move together like waves on the sea, our breaths and hearts in harmony?_

Of course I do. Why ask me such a thing?

_Because you’ve forgotten me._

Never.

_But, you have._

She forced her mouth upon his and yanked him beneath the waves. He struggled for breath, but she clung to him tighter, dragging him deeper and deeper into the inky black ocean. _You’ve forgotten me and all we’ve held dear_ , she said, _You’ve forgotten everything you’ve worked to restore_.

His lungs burned, spectral hands appeared from the darkness and grabbed onto him, pulling him further and further into oblivion. _How could you? How could you?! All we ever had traded away for what? For a miserable shade, for a fractured image, Zodiark have mercy on you for your betrayal!_

More voices joined in, a cacophony of shouts, his people crying out to him, begging him to remember, cursing him for abandoning them, but never, never, he’d never wanted to, he’d never meant to, but perhaps, perhaps it could be different now, it could be different this time. His strength began to fail him, his breath falling away in silver bubbles that gleamed amethyst in the light. His vision faded, and the last thing he remembered was a distant voice calling for him.

**.** **.** **.**

He awoke with a gasp, shivering in his bed, Aurelia’s hand on his shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s about time! I was about to call a medicus, Solus, what with you choking for air and speaking in tongues. The empire can’t well do without its fearless leader, now can it?”

But, there was a fondness in her eyes, he thought. Or maybe he wanted there to be. In spite of himself, he’d found that he’d grown rather attached to those around him. They were malformed shadows all the same, and yet... 

Dazed and panting from the nightmare, he couldn’t bring himself to reply with any wit. “I’m sorry I frightened you.”

She looked surprised. “Well...I suppose it was only a nightmare in the end. The campaign catching up to you?”

“No, no, it’s just...it’s nothing. The baby...where’s the baby?”

“Is that what this is about? I assure you there’s nothing to fear. He’s likely fast asleep in his cradle.” She gently placed her hand against his chest and pressed him back down onto the bed. “Go back to sleep. There’s nothing to worry about.”

But, there was something that nagged at him, a feeling of dread in his heart. He waved her off. “I will once I’m certain of something. Humor me. I’ll return shortly.”

Aurelia shrugged. “If it pleases you, Solus.”

And as he made to leave their chambers, she added, “Are you feeling well? Do you want me to summon a medicus?”

A strange warmth flowed through him. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

Lantern in hand, he steadied himself as he walked through the darkened halls of the palace. Everything was fine. Of course it was. He had no doubt of that. Well, no. There was some doubt. For what? A nightmare? And one that, on reflection, he’d had before, though never so intense. It was true, he supposed, that he’d softened recently, but his course remained true. This world was only a dream, a fragmented nightmare that he’d eventually wake up from. Maybe he mused, he’d awaken from it with a familiar hand shaking his shoulder.

Still, the feeling of dread grew stronger the further he walked, and he quickened his pace toward the nursery. Why was it so far? Did it only feel that way? His mind raced, racked with needless worry and...guilt, in a way. But, he’d never forgotten them, not really. And he certainly never forgot her. The more he thought about the dream, the more ridiculous it all seemed. Sybil would never...no, she would never. What would she say if she could see him now? After all’s been said and done?

He didn’t want to think about it.

He took a deep breath as he approached the nursery. All he had to do was see his son fast asleep and he’d know that there was nothing to worry about. When he placed his hand on the door, he heard a familiar voice from within and saw a long shadow stretching out into the hall.

“Hello, little one. You’re such a tiny thing...oh, but you look so much like your father…”

Heart aflame, he burst into the room, “ _Don’t you dare--!_ ”

There was no one there. No one but the now-crying infant in his cradle. 

Solus, trembling, approached tentatively. There was a certain relief that washed over him, but the sensation lingered. Placing the lantern to the side, he cradled his child and gently rocked him. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. It’s alright now, I won’t let you come to harm. Everything will be alright…”

He repeated the phrase over and over, to the point where he wondered who it was for. Eventually, his son settled, but Solus remained there for a time, his thoughts consumed by the fragile bundle in his arms. What could he hope for from such a thing? Who could say? But, he hoped nonetheless. He hoped and he wondered what those he’d lost would think of him now. 

Quietly, he sang a song of remembrance in their native tongue and rocked his son to sleep, gentle as the ocean waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry number two for Emet/WoL Week 2020, filling in the ocean/rain prompt. The section about Solus' son in that "Tales from the Shadows" short story really intrigued me. Emet-Selch is a character of contradictions, I think, which makes him at once very fun and very difficult to write. I suppose that's why so many of us love him so much!
> 
> This is nowhere near as off-beat as my Estinien and Aymeric thought experiment pieces, so why is it so difficult to tag? And so difficult to write a summary for too...ah well. I had a good bit of fun writing it, that's for sure! So, I guess that's all that matters in the end.
> 
> Alongside your enjoyment, of course! As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
